O que deixamos para trás
by Sakura Soryu
Summary: 30cookies; Eles tomaram caminhos opostos; InoShika, SasuSaku, HinaNaru, TenNeji, KureAsu, TsuJira


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**N/A: **Série de OneShots para o desafio dos 30cookies, com os casais Ino e Shikamaru, Sasuke e Sakura, Hinata e Naruto, Tenten e Neji, Kurenai e Asuma e Jiraiya e Tsunade.

_**12. Direção**_

-

-

**O que deixamos para trás**

-

-

Capítulo Um - Ino e Shikamaru

_-_

_-_

_I need you more than anything in my life / Preciso de você mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida  
I want you more than anything in my life / Quero você mais do que qualquer coisa na minha vida_

_-_

- Rum para dois, por favor – Disse educadamente Yamanaka Ino ao bartender. Shikamaru ruiu ao olhá-la de lado, sua antiga companheira de time sempre gostava de se certificar com os olhos azuis ameaçadores de que sua dose seria generosa.

- Você sabe que eu odeio rum – O Nara suspirou, encarando o pequeno copo do bar que pelas bordas transparentes era possível ver o líquido dourado cuspindo para fora.

Lembrava os cabelos de Ino. Talvez, bem talvez, aquele rum pudesse ser agradável. Shikamaru tomou um minúsculo gole, por pouco não cuspindo tudo no chão. Definitivamente, ele odiava rum. Não importando quão bonita fosse a sua coloração.

Ino riu – É de Getsugakure no Sato. Uma raridade – Depois da breve explicação sobre a bebida, a Yamanaka virou a cabeça para trás batendo de leve os cabelos louros no rosto de Shikamaru e bebendo tudo de um gole só.

Uau... – Murmurou o Nara, olhando-a meio que tentando admirar apenas o modo como ela fazia aquilo sem arrotar ou cuspir tudo para fora. Mas era Ino, e tudo o que ela fazia deixava-o bobo demais.

A loura riu e limpou os lábios com um guardanapo – Prática, meu caro.

O moreno sacudiu a cabeça, achando graça da situação – Você poderia ter prática com algo mais útil – Ele enfiou as mãos nas calças largas e pretas.

Ino revirou os olhos – Eu também penso o mesmo sobre você. Sabe como é, olhar as nuvens, dormir, olhar as nuvens, dormir mais um pouco, depois olhar as nuvens mais uma vez e...mais o que mesmo? Ah sim, de vez em quando você também gosta de reclamar um pouco da vida.

O ninja riu ao comentário da loura e logo depois a companheira o acompanhou, começando a gargalhar com as bochechas graciosamente rosadas.

Yamanaka Ino e Nara Shikamaru estavam sentados em uma mesa para dois, em cadeiras de plástico velhas e arranhadas. Encontravam-se em um bar próximo dos limites legais da Vila, era meio que o lugar predileto de todos os ninjas que queriam encontrar um meio de escapatória da maçante realidade que eles viviam em Konoha.

Mas naquela noite em especial o bar mal iluminado estava quase vazio, com apenas dois caras mais velhos sentados a uma mesa nos fundos do cômodo jogando cartas e fumando cigarros.

Enquanto se distraía com suas risadas, Ino sentiu o joelho de Shikamaru bater levemente em sua perna por debaixo da mesa e, em vez de se afastar, ela o deixou ali.

Era uma das pequenas coisas que ainda se era permitida, um de seus pequenos prazeres secretos que ainda lhe podiam ser concebidos.

O esbarrão casual de seu joelho, a mão dele que roçava suavemente na sua quando iriam pegar as bebidas ou um mesmo pedaço de pão, o hálito quente que a lembrava a canela indo de encontro a sua orelha quando ele suspirava de cansaço com o rosto próximo ao seu.

Ela sabia que Shikamaru tinha acabado de tomar banho, pois ele havia prendido os cabelos há pouco tempo e cheirava a grama molhada, o mesmo cheiro de quando tomava banho aos sete anos de idade. Ela também percebeu que naquela noite as mãos do Nara tremiam de uma maneira quase imperfectível, que os lábios dele estavam sem cor e levemente molhados pelo rum.

A loura pegou o que restou da bebida do moreno e a tomou, mais uma vez jogando a cabeça para trás e bebendo tudo em um só gole.

Desta vez Ino sentiu vontade de cuspir tudo no chão e havia parado de sorrir.

Ela se odiou por perceber todas essas coisas nele, porque eram coisas que uma madrinha de casamento não deveria reparar.

-

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life / Sentirei sua falta mais do que qualquer um na minha vida.  
I love you more than anyone in my life / Amo você mais do que qualquer um na minha vida._

-

**Fim**

**N/A: **Antes de tudo: O rum que a Ino e o Shikamaru estavam bebendo se chama Rum Cubano, é considerado "leve" e pode ter coloração transparente ou dourada. Obviamente NÃO se encontra em Getsugakure no Sato XD (não me diga...)

Enfim, espero que tenham percebido que a Ino era a madrinha do casamento do Shikamaru com aquela ninja de penteado esquisito...a Temari. Tenho fé de que não vou demorar com as outras OneShots e caso essa tenha sido competente para os fãs de Naruto, pode deixar uma review, mas claro! Se a preguiça não for te matar... :X

Beijo no coração!


End file.
